


Hold Me And Kiss Me And Tell Me You'll Never Leave Me

by rochellemesser



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Mini Fic, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, Writing, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochellemesser/pseuds/rochellemesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's got trust issues and he wants to make sure Harry is as serious about him as he is about Harry, but his head is telling him not to trust Harry while his heart is telling him otherwise, so in the end he decides to listen to his heart because he really, really loves Harry. </p><p>Or in which Niall has a bad dream and he won't be okay until Harry reassures him that he's not going anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me And Kiss Me And Tell Me You'll Never Leave Me

Niall twitches in his sleep, a moan escaping his lips, his forehead covered in a thick layer of sweat. Harry knows what’s coming; it happens every night. He blindly guides his hand over the bedside table, searching for his phone in the darkness. He cups his hand around the screen, shielding it from Niall so that the bright light won’t wake him. But it was himself he should be worried about, because when he clicks the power button, the screen instantly lights up, stinging his eyes as if he’s looking directly into the sun. He winces away, snapping his eyes closed again, and wow, it 3am already.

He forgets all about the early hour when he feels the bed shake underneath him. He strains his eyes, turning over to face Niall. He’s more than prepared for this; he’s been waiting all night, knowing it’ll probably happen around this time. It’s always the same story; Niall will lurch himself awake, thrashing his arms and legs everywhere as he tries to escape the nightmares. Harry will hold him and reassure him, rocking him soothingly in his arms, promising Niall that he’ll always be right here. 

So when Niall starts flailing his arms wildly, Harry isn’t surprised. He waits for the screaming to start, and the crying, and the fear. But it never does, and that’s when Harry realises that Niall is only trying to rid himself of the blanket. The air is dense, and it’s humid, the temperature scorching even though the sun is yet to rise, and Harry doesn’t even know why Niall is under the blanket, but he guesses that it might be used as a protective barrier of some sort. 

He bounces off the bed gently, trying to be as quiet as possible as he stumbles to the bathroom, but the darkness isn’t helping him at all, and he trips a number of times, cursing quietly under his breath, his voice raspy from sleep. He hears the familiar sound of Niall wailing just as he finishes up in the bathroom and is about to potter into the kitchen to boil the jug.

He sighs, rubbing his sleepy eyes and yawning. He listens to his feet thud against the wooden floor boards as he hurries back into the bedroom. He flicks on the bedside lamp and waits for his eyes to adjust. Niall’s curled up on the bed, burrowing himself into the blankets. His eyes are wide and afraid and he’s shaking profusely. 

As Harry walks around to Niall’s side of the bed, he can hear the soft whimpers escaping him. He folds himself gently onto the bed next to Niall, reaching his hand out to tentatively touch Niall’s shoulder. He jerks away instantly, and Harry pulls his hand away.

“No! No, don’t! Please…” Niall sobs, the tears wetting his flushed cheeks as they drip onto the bed. 

“Niall, honey, it’s me. It’s Harry. It’s only me. Shh, sweetheart. Don’t cry, I’m here” He strokes Niall’s pale cheek, brushing his damp hair away from his face.

Niall’s face softens as he recognises Harry, and he crawls across the bed to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck tightly. Harry hums softly in his ear, a song he knows they both love, and gently rubs his back as Niall clings to him. 

“It’s okay, Ni. It’s only a dream. You’re safe now, love”

“Harry, do you love me?” Niall asks suddenly, his voice hoarse with tears. Harry is shocked to say the least. At first, he thinks Niall must be joking; why else would he ask such a question? But when he glances at Niall’s face, he sees it’s deadly serious. What on earth had he dreamed about?

“Of course I do, sweetheart. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t” Harry expects that to be the end of the strange conversation, but apparently Niall thinks otherwise.

“How much do you love me?”

“Niall… why are we doing this? You know how much I care about you”

“Haz, please. Just answer the question. How much do you love me?”

“More than anything”

“Why?”  
“Why what?” Harry is past the point of being confused. “Niall, what…” Harry trails off. He doesn’t want to do this. Not now, not ever. He knows he loves Niall, and he knows why, but he isn’t about to sit here for hours and tell Niall why he loves him, because, to be honest, he can’t. He loves Niall for so many different reasons, and if he explains them all, they’ll be here for days.

“Niall, if I could tell you why I love you, I would” Niall’s face falls. “But I can’t” His face falls even more. “Because if I were to sit here, right here on this bed with you, and tell you every reason that I love you, we’d still be here tomorrow. And I don’t want to still be here tomorrow. I want to be with you, spending time with you and making the most of it, because you never know how long we might have left. I want to touch you and hold you and kiss you and have fun with you and I just want to be with you. I don’t want to sit here for three hours explaining why I love you, because it’s such a lost cause and a waste of time. Niall, it doesn’t matter why I love you. I think you’re perfect and amazing and the most brilliant person I have ever met and I love you. I love you so much. Can’t that be enough?” Harry finishes, lightly rubbing Niall’s hands in his, proud of his little speech.

“Of course it’s enough, Harry. Of course” Niall tugs his hand out of Harry’s and wraps his arms around his waist, threading his fingers through Harry’s curls.

“But Harry… Can you promise me something?”

“Of course, baby. Anything”

Niall takes a deep breath, and Harry begins to worry. What if he can’t keep his promise? What if he can’t give Niall what he wants? What will he do then?

“Promise me that you’ll never leave me”

Harry pinches Niall’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head so that he’s looking Niall dead in the eyes.

“Niall, I promise”

And Niall has never been good at trusting people before, but he now he’s pretty certain that he can trust Harry.


End file.
